


Did you change the password?

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Gen, Mirkwood elves have phones!, Picture, password, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'All of the elves in Arda surely not going to believe this! The King have a new girlfriend!' Typed Tauriel with a crazy smile on her face. As her finger trying to clicked the sent button suddenly a text popped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                  <strong> NO INTERNET CONNECTION</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>WHAT IN THE NAME OF MORGOTH??!!!</strong>" both Tauriel and Meludir yelled. They can heard Galion screamed in agony from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you change the password?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vigorous_Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorous_Spring/gifts).



Tauriel were typing furiously on her newest pink cases iPhone 6s. She really need to post this on her Twitter. The newest gossip she heard must not be ignored. Her shifted almost started and the King will be angry if she late. Meludir by her side too,trying to post whatever he want to his Facebook wall. Since the King bought the new WiFi for his use,all of the elves to get the passwords from him. But as the usual,the King won't tell them. But the closest member of his family knew what the password is. Like Tauriel,Meludir and Galion. The King places such trust on them to kept his password safe. Another elves tried to persuaded them,but failed. 

Well,it's hard to get free WiFi.  
'All of the elves in Arda surely not going to believe this! The King have a new girlfriend!' Typed Tauriel with a crazy smile on her face. As her finger trying to clicked the sent button suddenly a text popped up.

 

**NO INTERNET CONNECTION**

" **WHAT IN THE NAME OF MORGOTH??!!!** " both Tauriel and Meludir yelled. They can heard Galion screamed in agony from afar.

They exchanged horrified look and tried to connect with the WiFi again. Tauriel scrolled down the notification bar and click the WiFi symbol. 

**$@ss¥_Thr@Πdy**

She clicked the ridiculous name and click the connect button.

**WRONG PASSWORD**

 

"What?! Wrong password??!" Shriek Tauriel. Meludir face paled and he too tried it. Typing again and again the password that the King gave them.

"It's not working! Did the King change the password?" He asked her. Tauriel's lips in a thin line. She put down her phone harder than she anticipate and storms out of the barrack.

"He surely changed it!"

________________________

 

Thranduil is furious. The data they consume is far more higher than what he use! The bill is getting higher each months and they can swept him clean if this continue! What are the three elves doing till he had to pay more than he should?! So he decide it's time for him to change the password.

And he wait....

 

_______________________

 

As expected,Tauriel burst into his private dining room.

"My King" she bowed to him to conceal her anger in her face but doing poorly at it. Her voice gave it away.

"Tauriel" he turned to her with a goblet of wine in his hand.

 

"I need to ask you something. It's important." Now she pacing in front of him.

"Mm..what is it?" 

She snapped her head and said in a furious voice. "My King,did you change the WiFi password?"

His face keep calm and stoic. "Yes. Do you want the newest password?" He said nonchalantly,sipping his wine.

Tauriel face beamed and she said in an excited voice " Yes my King!"

He put down the goblet and walked to the door. 

"It's ' Tauriel get your own WiFi'  no spaces" with that he leave her alone with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspire by a picture I found in Tumblr. Poor Tauriel! XD


End file.
